Here Come the Girls
by AmyVS7
Summary: A girl's night in in the TARDIS for Rose, Donna and Martha leads to some repercussions for the poor suffering Doctor who is left alone with three women!


Doctor Who Fic:

Pairing: Slight 10th Doctor/Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the idea for the story.

Summary: A girl's night in in the TARDIS for Rose, Donna and Martha leads to some repercussions for the poor suffering Doctor, left alone with three women! One shot.

Hey guys! This idea has been buzzing around in my brain for a few days, it was such a fun concept and I just love the three female companions and what they do to the poor Doctor. Bless him :D lol. So here we go guys, bit of fun heading your way! This is one for the girl's, but any guys reading don't let that put you off :) Enjoy!

Here Come the Girls

The TARDIS landed in Central London, Rose eagerly running to the TARDIS doors and yanking them open. There stood Donna Noble and Martha Jones, gleaming with delight.

"Rose!" the two girls said as the girl in question went over to hug her two female best friends.

The Doctor stepped out, leaning against the open doors of the TARDIS, grinning at all three of them. "Where's my hug then?" the Doctor asked.

"Come here then, spaceman" Donna instructed, the Doctor came over to hug her and Martha before taking Rose's hand. "Have fun girls, I'll see you back in the TARDIS."

Donna and Martha handed the Doctor a bag each, their over-night bags.

"Okay" Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand before rushing off with the girls, the Doctor vaguely hearing Donna moaning at the girl's mentioning "Donna, it's your round!".

A good seven hours later, Rose, Donna and Martha came back into the TARDIS, with copious amounts of shopping bags in their hands.

"Oh come on Donna, admit it, you fancied that waiter!" Martha giggled.

"I _so _did not!" Donna piped up in protest.

"Oh yeah and you wrote your mobile number on the napkin left on our table, for _what_ reason again?" Rose said, raising her eyebrows.

Donna just blushed and shook her head, dissolving into giggles with the two girls, as the Doctor appeared from under the TARDIS console, sonic screwdriver in hand. "That waiter had a lucky escape, if you ask me."

Donna came and hit the Doctor on his arm, but grinned at him "Oi, shut it Spaceman. And for that comment you are to be our personal servant for this evening."

All three girls cheered, whilst the Doctor raised his eyebrows "You can't be serious?!"

"Deadly" Rose grinned, breathing the word into his ear before pulling back to look at him, teasing him with his tie "Now we're having a girly night in. No men, _or timelords_, are allowed to join in our fun, unless you are called to aid us in some way."

"To be honest, the idea of chick flicks, facials and popcorn is not my idea of fun, anyway" the Doctor commented, getting slightly distracted with Rose playing with his tie.

"Oh we'll soon see about that!" Donna grinned mischievously, heading out of the console room, Martha and Rose following in pursuit, giggling to their hearts content.

The Doctor stood there, worried for his own safety, he started talking aloud to the TARDIS "Girl, please protect me from them! Keep them away from the console room at all costs. If you love me, you'd let me stay in control of this ship!" Instantly the Doctor heard the blasting sounds of the song 'Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun' resonating throughout the TARDIS.

The girls cried joyfully "Wooo, yay thank-you TARDIS! See Doctor, the TARDIS is a girl! She's on our side!" Donna called happily, the girls starting to dance.

The Doctor groaned "Oh come on old girl! Not you too!" the TARDIS turned the music up a little more, much to the delight of the female companions. Whilst the Doctor gave a cry of "Nooooo!" and banged his head repeatedly against one of the console's pillars.

The girls were giggling from the entrance to the console room; all three of them holding a large glass of wine. The Doctor spotted them "Oi you three, scoot. Haven't you three got some ... oh what's his name...that Johnny Depp guy...yeah, haven't you got some Johnny Depp film to be fawning over?!"

"Brilliant idea, Doctor!" Rose said, taking a sip of her wine "But first the three of us have a request."

"Oh god, what?" the Doctor looked genuinely worried, something the three girls picked up on and giggled. "TARDIS?" Rose called "Next song?" the TARDIS instantly responded with the song 'Ladies Night'. The girls cheered and began dancing again, the Doctor stood there looking scared out of his wits "Right, this calls for desperate measures!" he rushed to grab his brown over-coat and headed to the TARDIS front doors only to find he couldn't open them.

"No! You can't keep me trapped in here!" The Doctor pleaded with his TARDIS, as the girls roared with laughter. The Doctor turned back around to face the girls "Okay, just let me stay in the console room, with peace and quiet, and I'll be a happy man...what do you say?" he gave them his best puppy dog eyes.

Rose fell for it hook line and sinker "Alright then Doctor, it's only fair."

Martha and Donna rolled their eyes, with Donna protesting "Rose! You let down the team!"

The Doctor beamed and hugged Rose tightly, whispering into her ear "Knew I could count on my Rose."

Rose beamed as they came out of the hug and after the song finished (and the girl's had finished dancing) Rose ordered the TARDIS to turn off the music, which she did, and the girls left the console room, wine glasses still in hand.

Three and a half hours later, Rose, Martha and Donna were sat in the Den (as the Doctor so happily named it), which contained a wide screen TV on the wall with surround sound, and the room was complete with very comfy sofas, arm-chairs and bean bags. Popcorn, sweets and crisps were in bowls on their laps, and most importantly of all, the three of them had a massive bar of chocolate each. Rose was in her pink pyjamas with hearts on, Martha had yellow pyjamas on, and Donna had blue Jim jams. All of them were snuggled under all three of their duvets, and they had already gone through two bottles of white wine. Johnny Depp having been watched on 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and Orlando Bloom was an added bonus for their viewing pleasure. They were now a third of the way through 'Bridget Jones's Diary'. Rose having to pause the DVD as Donna gave her very own, drunken, rendition of the song 'All by Myself'. Having Martha and Rose in fits of laughter.

"Girls?" the Doctor knocked on the door to the Den half an hour later, he could hear them giggling from where he was standing "You called me?"

"Come in" Rose responded, still giggling.

As the Doctor came in, he gave a shock at what he saw. All three of his companions had face packs on and Rose was plaiting Donna's hair, as Martha was lying on the duvet on the floor, her eyes covered by two slices of cucumber.

The Doctor gave a laugh "What have you three got on your faces? You look ridiculous!"

"It's beauty products, Doctor! Make us all look good" Martha grinned, sitting up and taking the cucumber from her eyes.

"God knows you three certainly need all you can get of those!"

"Oi!" the three of them shouted and laughed as they each threw a pillow at the Doctor. The Doctor grinned mischievously, before looking at them expectantly "Anyway, I was summoned?"

"Yes, we need more popcorn."

"Where's the 'Please'?" the Doctor added, expectantly waiting for it.

Rose grinned "Please, _dearest_!" she teased.

The Doctor rolled his eyes but smiled as he left them to it.

The Doctor rushed back to the room five minutes later, a new bowl of popcorn in hand, when he heard loud screeches and laughter emanating from the Den. He came in to find the three girls in a full on pillow fight.

"Ladies! Ladies! Come on, pack it in!" the Doctor put the popcorn down, only to get hit by Martha's pillow.

"Right this means war!" and he too joined in.

The Doctor fought alien species by day, but by night (well this night anyway) he was fighting three hormonal human women. The Doctor decided if he had to choose between the two, he'd take the aliens _any day_ over battling with his female companions. They scared him beyond belief, especially all three of them together.

"Alright, alright. Cut it out now!" the Doctor gave up, collapsing on the sofa. The girl's stopping too.

"All that running you've made us do over the years, and yet a small pillow fight knackers you out?" Rose asked, stunned.

"Yeah well, it is late" the Doctor rightly pointed out, indicating the clock above the sofa on the wall which read 12:07am.

"Oh it's still early yet" Donna piped up, drinking the last of her wine "Right girls, 'Pretty Woman'?"

"Yeah!" Martha and Rose agreed wholeheartedly.

"Doctor, what do ..." Rose turned to look at him, expectantly, only to find that he had already left the room.

Donna rolled her eyes "Spaceman scarpered!"

Rose giggled as she put the next chosen chick flick on.

During the film, the girls consumed the rest of their third bottle of wine and had painted eachother's nails bright pink. And by the time 'Pretty Women' was at an end, the three girls were, unsurprisingly, very tired. Especially Martha.

"I think we should call it a night girls" Martha piped up, getting up from her comfy position on the sofa.

"Oh no, we aren't done yet!" Donna said, getting up also "I just want to check if Spaceman is still awake." Instantly Donna left the room, leaving her two friends bewildered.

Donna returned a minute later to inform them both that the Doctor was in his stripy Jim jams, but fast asleep on the captain's chair in the console room. "I was thinking..." she had such a mischievous look on her face as she held up the bottles of bright pink nail varnish.

Rose and Martha put two and two together and looked at eachother with highly amused expressions.

"Donna Noble! You are _so_ naughty sometimes!" Martha said, grabbing a bottle from her "But such a genius!"

"Not just super temp!" Donna grinned, joyfully "My talents go far beyond that!"

"Oh I bet they do" Rose giggled, also taking a pink nail varnish bottle from Donna's hand.

The three companions headed to the console room, sure enough to find the Doctor out for the count, and very carefully so as not to wake the sleeping timelord, Donna painted his left foot whilst Martha painted his right. Rose used her bottle to paint his fingernails, but she had to be even more careful as she had more of a chance of waking him. All three of them managed to do this without giggling too much, the Doctor stirred a few times but never woke up fully to what his three companions were doing to him.

"Done!" Donna declared happily as she had helped Rose finish off painting the Doctor's fingernails, only she forgot to whisper and her loud outburst awoke the Doctor.

"Wh...Rose? Donna? Martha? ... Why are you in...." then he noticed his nails, by this point the three girls had run out of the room, in stitches of laughter.

"Girls!" the Doctor shouted, running after them "You three are _never_ having a girly night in _ever_ again!"

****

Oh this was such a giggle to write! :D

Let me know what you thought :) Have a great weekend everyone, most importantly enjoy Doctor Who on Sunday! :D xx


End file.
